Better Kept Secret
by darby33
Summary: Season 5. Starts out during 'Can't Quit You Babe'. Jackie and Hyde have just been busted in the basement by Donna, Eric and Fez. After they leave the basement, I thought it would be interesting to know what they did and what they were thin
1. Default Chapter

See.now here's the problem with secrets.. eventually. they get found out.  
  
Yeah, yeah.I know I should have known this was gonna' happen. In which universe did we think this would continue to go unnoticed for long? (And for the record, it's not my fault we got caught. well not entirely.)  
  
I mean it's me and freakin' Jackie; two of the most unlikeliest people to ever hook up. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like it's been terrible foolin' around with Jackie. Actually it's been pretty cool, on account of her being hot and all. But c'mon? It's me.Steven Hyde..master of Zen, man!!! Guys like me don't get involved with chicks like Jackie. You know, spoiled, rich, annoying, Abba listening, unicorn lovin' type of chicks? At least that's what I thought before this past summer. Now everything is just..I don't know.different.  
  
So there we were, me and Jackie makin' out in the basement...again. You would have thought we'd have learned our lesson by now with us getting busted by Mrs. Forman earlier this summer.but I'm beginning to think Jackie and I alone in the basement, or anywhere else for that matter, just isn't such a good idea. She can't keep her hands off me! Alright, alright out of fairness.I have to admit that I have a bit of a problem keepin' my hands off her too. But you know, that's only because she's hot and all. No other reason.  
  
Like I was saying, we're makin' out in the basement and in walk Donna and Eric. Donna's got on her catholic school uniform. By the way, that uniform . Very nice. I wonder what Jackie would look like in one of those? Anyway, they walk in and bust me and Jackie kissing. And Forman being the girl he is, freaks out the most. Donna babbles something about Siamese twins and beards. Then Fez walks in.distracted by Donna's outfit at first and then even he was shocked, since me and Jackie are supposed to hate one another.but now that I think about it, I'm not sure if Fez completely comprehended what was going on.  
  
Anyway, now we're busted and like the old people Donna and Eric are, they demanded an explanation about our actions. Of course Jackie comes up with this lame ass, never in a thousand years scenario. Me, inviting her over to listen to an 'ABBA' album? Yeah. Like that would ever happen. So I, of course had to tell my version of what really happened.  
  
I invited Jackie over to you know, just hang out and she totally came on to me. What was I supposed to do? Turn down a totally hot and willing girl? Okay, okay.maybe that wasn't really what happened..but it was closer than that 'ABBA' shakin' it crap Jackie came up with!  
  
Now here we are riding to..I don't know where we're headed. Jackie's sitting beside me being a little too quiet for my taste. And she keeps looking over at me, biting her bottom lip. Which I'm figuring means one of two things. Either she's as upset about being found out, as I want her to think I am or she's thinking it's really sweet, now that we don't have to sneak around anymore. Wait! Shouldn't I be bothered by both of those things? Well.whatever, because it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend anyway. Right?  
  
No, no, no, no,no..that is definitely 'not' what we are. I'm not saying it's the worst thing that could happen, but we don't even really like one another. We're just foolin' around, passing the time. It's just a summer fling. 'I' can stop anytime I want. I think. Did I mention that Jackie's really hot?  
  
All right, shouldn't she be saying something about right now? Any other time, she'd be going a mile a minute. I guess I should take Jackie's silence as a good thing you know? It certainly beats the hell out of what she's usually jabbering on and on about. Her hair or how gorgeous Andy Gibb is. New shoes or the latest lip-gloss she's bought. All of which, I care absolutely nothing about. Except for maybe the lip-gloss. I kind of like the lip-gloss she wears. I get to taste the different flavors when we make out. Not that it makes me like her or anything, it's just sort of nice. you know?  
  
Okay, so now I'm really confused. Jackie just slid right next to me and put my arm around her shoulder. But she only gave me this kind of weak smile. I don't know what that means. Is she mad? Or is she okay with what just happened? Okay so maybe we should just go somewhere and talk. We didn't do a lot of that this past summer, but lately, we have.  
  
And it's not like we don't have plenty to talk about now with us getting busted and all. Besides talking to Jackie isn't so bad really. She's not as blank as she comes across sometimes. Actually she's pretty smart. Now is she still shallow? Yes. Plus, she has this whole government induced, unrealistic idea about love and romance stuck in her head..but dumb she's not. It's just one of the things I noticed about her over the summer. Along with how toned and tan her legs are.  
  
So I'm thinkin' maybe we should just go to 'The Hub' or something. Naw! Too many people. Besides, Jackie may want to make out with me again, and I who am I to turn her down, right? I got it! The spot overlooking the football field at school! Cool! Me and Jackie have made out there plenty of times this past summer.  
  
Okay, she still hasn't said a word. This is way too weird, especially for Jackie. 'Count your blessing Hyde, man! She's not talking!' Wait! So does that mean I have to say something now? Oh crap! What do I say? 'Sorry we got caught.'..? No, I can't say that, the she'll think that I'm really disappointed we got caught and she won't want to make out anymore.  
  
But if I say, 'Hey do you want to just break it off now?' She'll think I didn't like foolin' around with her this past summer. Which isn't true because I did like it. I mean, it was cool. Something to pass the time, right? Yeah..mostly.  
  
Well, we're parked now so one of us has to say something. 'And she still hasn't said a word!' Damnit! Now I'll have to say something! Okay, pull yourself together man! Just tell her that...'man, she smells really nice'...No! Tell her, this past summer has been really..'and I could just lean over and kiss the curve of her neck right now'.stop it! You're getting distracted Hyde! Remember Zen man! Think Zen! All right here it goes. "So..uh listen, Jackie.. I was thinking that we." 


	2. What is he Thinking?

Huh! Doesn't that just beat all? First, I can't find the right nail polish to go with my outfit today. And now, Steven and I just get busted making out in the basement. (Oh, and us getting caught, is 'so' not my fault..well not entirely)  
  
See, I've been telling Steven that he needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. Okay, maybe I sort of like Steven not being able to keep his hands to himself. I mean, I just might, 'might' have a slight issue of keeping my hands off him too. But it's not a real problem. I've got it under control. Sort of.  
  
So anyway, there we are making out on the couch. And because Steven had his tongue in my mouth. And I was kind if wrapped up in the moment. Neither of us heard Donna and Eric come in.  
  
You know, we really should have known we weren't going to be able to keep up our dirty little secret for much longer. We've already been caught by Mrs. Forman and nearly found out by Fez and everybody else, like a thousand times now. 'Oh, if only I wasn't so irresistible!'  
  
Like I was saying, Eric and Donna walk-in on us making out. And Eric, being such a girl, starts acting like he's having a stroke. He gets all fidgety and his voice gets all high. 'I'm breaking up the band?! Twerp! Then Donna, who is supposed to be my friend starts to weird out, going on about French people at a French festival or something lumberjacky like that. Morons!  
  
So of course they demand to know how all this happened. And Fez is in the room by now, but I figure we owe them that much, so I tell them the very romantic and beautiful way Steven and I came to fool around this past summer.  
  
Steven invites me over one day to listen to the new 'ABBA' album. We begin to dance and I can tell he's completely taken with me. He takes me into his arms and like the gentleman I knew he always could be, asks for a kiss. All right, so that isn't exactly what happened. But I think Eric, Donna and Fez were buying it!  
  
But nooooo, Steven couldn't just leave the story the way I told it. He had to be 'all macho' and tell them this ridiculous story of me coming by, walking in and saying that I wanted him. Yeah, in his dreams maybe!  
  
Now here we are riding to..'where are we going?' I hope he doesn't go to the 'The Hub' I'm really not feeling a crowd right now.  
  
Did I mention that Steven is really foxy when he's trying to look all pissed off? 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' Okay, get a hold of yourself Jackie. Steven is not your boyfriend. He cleans up well and all.but girls like me 'do not' go out with guys like Steven. It's just that I'm one of Point Places richest, prettiest and most popular girls. And Steven is all scruffy, poor..'oh but a really good kisser.' Ugh! Quit it!  
  
So, maybe we should just go somewhere and talk about what just happened. I wonder what he's thinking? It's not that I really care or anything. It's just..what if he's really upset we got caught? 'Omygod! What if he's really upset we got caught?' Then talking would be bad! He might tell me he doesn't want to make out anymore! Or maybe he thinks I'm upset and didn't like making out with him this past summer. Because I really did like it! Given it was all sweaty and dirty, but I have to admit it was the best summer I've ever had!..I mean..it was cool.  
  
He keeps looking over at me. What does that mean? Maybe I should just sit closer to him and put his arm around me and see what he does. Damn it! I wish he wasn't wearing those stupid glasses then I could read his face. 'Oh.and his eyes are so gorgeous!' Crap! There I go again!  
  
Okay, great he's parking on the hill overlooking the football field at the school. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about, it's just that up until lately we didn't really talk. We mostly just made out. Don't get me wrong I like talking to Steven because he's deep and smart and when he talks to me he looks me directly in the eyes. 'Which is so hot!'  
  
Well, I imagine he's waiting for me to say something. For the life of me I don't know what to say. Wow, and I usually have so many wonderful and exciting things to talk about. 'You know, I bet Steven would love to see me in a Catholic school girl uniform like Donnas.' Okay.off the subject.  
  
Wait! Did he just lean towards me like he was going to kiss my neck? 'I love when he kisses my neck. His lips are so soft.' Damn it! Jackie, stop it! Be Strong! Just tell him.'his hands are really soft but strong, and when he.' Oh for the love of Jordache! Focus! All right, what the hell it's just a conversation. So here it goes."Steven, I was thinking that we should." 


End file.
